harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SmudgyHollz/HORROR!
I'm gonna add a bit of horror into Dark Secrets! Sound good? Do you like this; Now, as well as being completely useless, James and Sirius’s ‘Flawless Plan’ had gotten us locked out of the school. I shot them an icy glare which they both ignored, trying to look innocent. As I thought up ideas to try and get them back, a long, low and mournful howl broke through the frosty stillness of the night. A shiver of dread ran down my spine, and nervously, I tilted my head upwards to look at the sky, fearing the worst. As I had suspected, a full moon was floating high, surrounded by dark, wispy clouds and tiny, silvery stars. Sighing deeply, I tried to comfort myself with the fact that Remus was in the roots of the Whomping Willow, Judging by the sounds coming from that direction, he had already transformed, which meant, even if he wanted to, he would be too big, even if he tried to crawl through the passageway. But, even with Remus safely out of the way, there was no doubt that there would be other creatures out tonight, perhaps some even more dangerous than a werewolf. “C-can you h-hear that n-n-noise too?” Peter’s whisper, although quiet, seemed to echo loudly, waking me from my thoughts. “There are an awful lot of sounds, Peter,” I replied, my irritation making me snappy. “Which one do you mean?” Peter’s blue eyes were wide, glowing in the darkness. “I-it sounded like a s-s-s-scream!” he cried, his voice high-pitched and terrified. I strained my ears, listening as hard I possibly could. All I could hear was the roaring of the wind, the faint howls and wines of Remus and the rustles coming in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. “Scream?” the word had only just escaped my mouth when I heard it. The noise split through the icy air, thin and shrill. It was certainly the sound of something in shock or pain, but I highly doubted that a human could make such a noise. As the sound was cut shortly to an end, I realized that I was shaking. My whole body was trembling, my knees wobbling, and it was not because of the cold, though small flakes of snow had begun to fall from the sky, but because I was scared. My heart was thumping in my chest, so loudly that I could be sure that James, Sirius and Peter could all hear it. “Let’s go,” James murmured. “What?” I demanded, my voice coming out in a strangled whisper. “Are you mad?” “To Hagrid’s, I mean,” James corrected himself. “Maybe he could let us back in.” It seemed like a perfectly sensible thing to do, so I nodded, following the boys who had already begun to move forwards. It seemed eerily silent as we edged down the slope and headed in the direction of Hagrid’s hut. Even the wind seemed to have died down. I was well aware of my thudding heart, trembling body and the sick feeling gnawing at my stomach. It came as such a surprise when a twig snapped beneath my trainer, that I lunged forwards, grabbing the sleeve of Sirius’s cloak and clutching it tightly. I could feel his brown gaze burning into me for a moment, until we came to a sudden halt. Hagrid’s hut loomed in front of us, its wooden walls creaked as the wind, which had already picked up, battered it. Usually light from inside would be pooling through the windows and warmth would be radiating from its walls, but tonight seemed to be different. The windows were dark and dusty, giving the whole house a cold, empty feeling. I edged nearer to Sirius, feeling as if icy water was trickling down my spine. It was hardly a pleasant feeling. “Maybe he went for a walk,” Sirius suggested, nut his voice was so full of doubt that it was hardly comforting. Just as he said that, a series of loud thumps sounded from behind the wooden hut. I flinched away from the edge, my heart in my throat. “Hagrid!” James called, craning his head to look around the corner, trying to see who or what was there. “Hagrid?” I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for Hagrid’s familiar gruff reply. But there was only silence. He wasn’t there. As we began to back away, the thumps came again, but this time from further away. My fingers closed tighter around Sirius’s sleeve. Sirius drew in a long and ragged breath. Peter laughed hysterically, though his eyes were round and horrified. James took a brave step forwards. “M-maybe that is Hagrid,” James said nervously. “Maybe we should follow him...” Sirius nodded slowly. “He never could hear that well,” he muttered. I sighed. That was true... “I- I want to stay up at the c-c-castle,” Peter whimpered. I nodded. It was a good idea because Peter would never be able to keep up with us. Anyway, he would probably wet himself before we even got to the forest. I began to follow James and Sirius around the side of Hagrid’s hut while Peter scurried back up to the school. For a few moments it was eerily silent. The only sounds were that of the frosty leaves crunching beneath our shoes. Then the thumps came again, inside of the forest this time. It was a natural reaction that I jumped, but I had been waiting for it, so this time my blood did not turn cold. James quickened his pace and Sirius and I followed on, though trailing slightly behind because of my nervous glances whenever I heard the slightest sound. We soon reached the forest and were swallowed into its smothering darkness. I shivered, letting go of Sirius’s sleeve and standing still for a moment. Wind tugged at my robes, raking through my ginger, and snow swirled around me. I glanced ahead, startled to see that James and Sirius were gone. Though, I allowed, if I put a hand in front of my face I probably wouldn’t be able to see it through the thick blackness. They probably weren’t far in front. I began to move forwards. After a while, I was completely lost and starting to panic. They still hadn’t appeared and now I was wondering through a forest with no sense of direction what-so-ever. I didn’t even know which way led out. My heart was thumping more loudly than ever, and in a last resort I began to call their names. “James!” I screamed, my voice echoing through the still night. “Sirius?” There were no replies, only silence. I drew in a long and ragged breath, trying to calm myself. But it didn’t work. Instead, I could feel tears welling in my eyes, instantly freezing as they dripped down my cheeks. I was tired, lost, confused and terrified and I had no idea what to do. “James?” the name caught in my throat, coming out in a whisper that was barely audible. “Sirius?” Please leave you're comments! :) Category:Blog posts